


That Butler, Taken.

by bloodstained



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji Spoilers, M/M, Phantomhive, Undertaker, Vincent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstained/pseuds/bloodstained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That soul was too interesting to resist the temptation of steal it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Butler, Taken.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a english version of the history that I wrote in portuguese, if you wanna read ~> http://fanfiction.com.br/historia/626729/That_Butler_taken/

After his suicide he had become shinigami, like all other people who committed suicide, doomed to watch the movie records of the memories those who died, a punishment for taking his own life.  
A real joke.  
The owner of that soul was a noble perfect on the outside, but its true face was incredibly machiavellian. Perfect to control the underworld of London.  
That manipulative soul was too interesting.  
That interesting soul couldn't just disappear from this world.  
No.  
That soul couldn't be lost.  
With the years came to know many humans, but no one never had aroused much your interest as the Count Vincent Phantomhive.  
Undertaker saw when that fateful event would happen, despite having deserted and no longer reap the souls of the departed, managed see when the souls of Phantomhive have their records cut down.  
Would steal that soul for yourself to find a way to bring her back to this world.  
Found a way to get where it would happen, he was a skilled and dangerous deserter, so had no trouble stealing that soul.  
The laughter that gave when saw the face that his former colleagues when they showed up and realized that lacked a soul, is among the best he had ever given.  
After managed to rescue this thing so valuable, he started experiments to try to bring that soul back to life.  
The Aurora Society became his facade, the incident with the dead bodies on the ship ... They were all gimmicks to try to bring that soul back to the world.  
Undertaker caught an object similar to a bottle on your hands, even his bones have been burned to ashes, he still with us after all, a laugh escaped of his lips at this thought.  
"He He He."  
Will give good laughts yet, yes, especially when that soul back to this world.   
He keep the object again, things would become interesting soon.


End file.
